striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiryu
Hiryu (飛竜, meaning Flying Dragon) is the main protagonist of the whole franchise, both the games and the manga. There is a bit of a debate over whether the Hiryu in Strider 2 is the same one or a descendant/reincarnation of the original, mostly steming from Grandmaster Meio's dying words in that game about having been defeated by Hiryu two thousand years ago and wondering if he has "come to finish what he didn't back then"Capcom (24 Feb 2000, PlayStation). Strider Hiryû 1&2 (Japanese). Mission 5: Terminate the Grandmaster. His real name, age, nationality, career and any other background information are top secret, though it has been speculated he's an asian male around 20 years of ageCapcom (1999). 37th JAMMA Show Line Up Flyer (18 in the mangaWada, Tatsumi (Nov 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 2, Pg. 57. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5). The youngest Strider ever to reach Special A-Class in the organization's historyCapcom (24 Oct 2006, PlayStation). Gamebook: Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Pg. 5. ISBN 4-86233-076-2., Hiryu completed the Striders' hellish training program among the top ten percentileWada, Tatsumi (Nov 10 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 4, Pg. 123. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5.. He is a profesional expert on sabotage and assassination, as well as a master spy. Hiryu favours the plasma sword Cypher as his weapon of choice, which he can use from any positionSega (Sept 29 1990, Mega Drive). Strider Hiryû (Japanese). Instruction manual, Pg. 12. His mastery over the Cypher is well known among the Striders, to the point it is said there are none more skilled than him wielding itWada, Tatsumi (Nov 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 4, Pg. 124. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5. Hiryu's basic strategy is to close the distance with his target and then attack with a single Cypher strike to cut the enemy in half, a tactic facilitated by his trained physique and technique. In battle, Hiryu is incredibly focused, appearing silent but stern. He shows super-human capabilities, heightened by his impressive agility and speed, which allows him to dodge barrages of bullets. Hiryu fights like a fierce god while remaining both calm and collected emotionally. He epitomises the strength a Special A-Class Strider possesses. Story Manga As one of the most powerful Special A-Rank Striders, Hiryu was given the assignment of stopping his sister, Mariya, when she went rogue. After a desperate fight, Hiryu was forced to kill her. After this ordeal, Hiryu decided to abandon the Striders and left for a remote location in Mongolia to live in seclusion. He spent 2 years living together with a small girl, Rin, which reminded him of his sister. After Kain is captured in Kazakh, Matic decides to force Hiryu out of retirement for one last mission. At first he refuses, but both the fact that Kain is Hiryu's best friend and Matic threatening to kill innocent civilians if he doesn't comply force him to accept. Hiryu reunites with fellow Strider Sheena and together they find Kain's location and rescue him, but on their way out of the city they are forced to stop on a small cabin due to a blizzard. Shortly after Kain recovered consciousness, he went mad and attacked both Sheena and Hiryu. Hiryu fended off Kain and eventually knocked him out, but not before Sheena received a fatal injury. After helping the recovered Kain cope with having murdered her, both get information about Enterprise's ZAIN Project from the captive chief of the Kazakh Secret Police. After burying Sheena, Hiryu and Kain decide to take on Enterprise. The two first infiltrate the Kazakh Institute, where Hiryu discovers one ZAIN terminal, as well as Matic's involvement in this afairs. After destroying the terminal, they hear from the head of the institute that there exists more terminals in construction and that any effort is useless as long as the main computer remains operational. With this knowledge, both decide to target the Amazon's institute in order to track down the main computer's location, as well as the organization's quarters. On their way they are attacked by Strider Arana and Strider Kubira, Matic's subordinates. With Enterprise's headquarters located, Hiryu and Kain attempt to infiltrate by disguising themselves as repairmen, but they are eventually discovered by Matic. Hiryu takes on the attacking soldiers with ease, killing Secretary Yuri along the way. He faces off against Faceas Clay and his mechanical bodyguard Kali and defeats them both, then is confronted by Matic himself. After a short bout, and being surrounded by the Striders, Matic is killed off by the Mother ZAIN. After destroying the Mother ZAIN and finishing off Enterprise, Chief Kuramoto asks Hiryu to return to the group, but he refuses and disappears again, leaving his Cypher behind. Strider (NES) Hiryu is called out of retirement by Strider Matic and ordered to kill Kain, who has fallen into enemy hands. Hiryu refuses to kill his best friend, instead deciding to rescue him. After interrogating the Commander of the Kazakh Police, he finds Kain and brings him back to the Blue Dragon. Going to inquiry Chief Kuramoto by Kain's sugestion, he's informed of the ZAIN Project created by "The Syndicate" and is requested to destroy the Chinese terminal. Before being able to go, he's forced to stop the brainwashed Kain. Realizing this was what happened with his sister years ago, Hiryu swears to destroy all the terminals. During his quest, he discovers Strider Matic to be allied with The Syndicate. After destroying all the terminals and confronting The Syndicate's leader, Faceas Clay, Hiryu receives a transmision from Kain, having failed to stop Matic. With Matic's base revealed by Kain, Hiryu infiltrates it and faces off against Matic and his men, and finally destroys the main terminal, Yggdrasil. Afterwards, Chief Kuramoto asks him if he wants to return, but Hiryu declines his offer and leaves once again. Strider After Grandmaster Meio's devastation on Earth, the Striders are hired to take the matter into their hands and assign Strider Hiryu the difficult task of stopping Meio's plans. Hiryu infiltrates Kazakh's capital and Meio's base, St. Petersburg, and eliminates its whole officer's council. Having gained Grandmaster Meio's attention, Hiryu faces off against the Grandmaster's army and hired assassins in the Siberian wilderness, and is able to learn about the Flying Battleship Balrog, Meio's greatest weapon. Hiryu takes care of the Balrog and follows Meio's location into the Amazon, where he's confroted by an Amazon tribe and dinosaurs engineered by Meio. Learning about the Third Moon, Grandmaster Meio's base, from one amazoness, Hiryu infiltrates it. He faces off against all the remains of Meio's armies and finally reaches him. After a violent battle, Meio is finally defeated and Hiryu returns to Earth following the Third Moon's destruction. Strider 2 Investigating unusual activity in the ancient ruins in the region of "El Dorado", Hiryu discovers too late that Strider Hien has released Grandmaster Meio from his grave and has allied with him. After the decimation of most of the Striders organization, Hiryu stands as the only one against Meio and his subordinates. His first movement is to stop a terrorist militia strike in the city of Neo Hong Kong, affiliated with the Grandmaster. Searching for the origin of the technology, he finds and infiltrates the heavily fortified Castle Wahnen, and destroys it along with its owner, Herzog Schlange. Following the infiltration and destruction of a research institute in Antarctica, Hiryu finds out about Meio's allies and their own Flying Battleship Balrog. After destroying the new Balrog and its captain, Admiral Wilhelm, Hiryu travels with the latter's escape ship to the Third Moon to face off against the Grandmaster. Hiryu confronts the Grandmaster's army throughout the Third Moon, eventually facing off against Hien once again. After defeating him, he confronts and defeats both Meio and his ultimate weapon, Caduceus. After slashing down a defeated Meio for good, Hiryu leaves the Third Moon, returning to Earth. Other Appearances Game Appearances Marvel vs. Capcom series Strider Hiryu was among the characters selected to join the roster in the first Marvel vs. Capcom, and later returned virtually unchanged in the sequel Marvel vs. Capcom 2. For Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Hiryu was initially deconfirmed (citing first that he "didn't fit in game's concept"Strider Hiryu disconfirmed Marvel vs Capcom 3 (10 Nov 2010). EventHubs.com. Accessed 27 June 2011 and later his complex licensing issues as the reason.Spencer (11 Mar 2011). Interview with Seth Killian. Siliconera.com. Accessed 27 June 2011), but he was later confirmed for its updated re-release, Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. In this series' incarnation, Hiryu's move arsenal is inspired by elements from the original arcade game, including use of the Climb Sickle to climb into the edges of the screen, summoning and use of the three Options and his plasma-extendable Cypher. His design was also updated from his original arcade appearance, making him look closer to the NES/manga design. His udpated appearance and movements would later be used in Strider 2 as well. Namco x Capcom Strider Hiryu appears as one of the many Capcom-side playable characters in Namco x Capcom. Hiryu is based mostly on his Marvel vs Capcom incarnation, having some of his basic attacks/combos and specials, but including Strider 2 moves like the Savage Slash and Boost to his arsenal. He's first introduced in a reenactment of Strider 2's last mission, infiltrating the Third Moon and facing off against Strider Hien, while seeking Meio as his main target. He's soon joined by the other heroes into battling Meio's subordinates before the Third Moon blows up. After escaping from the station, he's reluctant to join the heroes' group, thinking they'd hinder his mission. Captain Commando finally convinces him to join. Hiryu remains a member of the team from then on, often helping out in battle and planning strategies (specially when the group infiltrates the Balrog). SNK vs Capcom: Card Fighters In this crossover card-themed game, Strider Hiryu appears among many other Capcom characters. He appears on all three games of the series, always as a character card. In the first game (Card Fighters' Clash) he's a card ranked as "A" (rare), having 900 hit points and 3 special points for his ability. He gets downgraded to a "B" rank card on the second game (Card Fighters 2) and loses 200 hit points, but remains a strong and useful card. In the third game (Card Fighters DS), Hiryu's rank remains identical, but his HP drops again into 600, and he gets his Strider 2 "Boost Activation" as a special ability. Capcom Fighting All-Stars Strider Hiryu was planned to appear as a playable character in this cancelled 3D fighting game, alongside other Capcom characters such as Ryu, Chun-Li and Mike Haggar. Based on the little information available, Hiryu's style centered mostly on hand-to-hand combat, only using the Cypher for Special attacks. Cameos Adventure Quiz: Capcom World 2 Hiryu appears in this board-style quiz game for arcades as one of the various challengers, who appear to provide the questions and, at times, benefits to help the player. Street Fighter series Hiryu makes a small background cameo in Ken's stage in Street Fighter Alpha 2, as one of many guests to the birthday of Ken's wife, Eliza. He's seen with his typical ninja suit, except wearing a bowtie and holding a teddy bear. On another note, official art for Super Street Fighter IV reveals that a Hiryu costume was considered at one point as Guy's alternate outfit, before being ultimately dropped.Capcom (25 June 2010). Street Fighter IV & Super Street Fighter IV Official Complete Works. Pg. 28. ISBN 4-86233-262-5. Megaman series While not an actual cameo, Hiryu gets a small mention in the japanese version of Mega Man 7, which has both characters Roll and Auto appear to discuss Megaman's newly obtained weapon, an element removed from the localization. Auto's dialogue for the "Slash Claw" mentions Hiryu, albeit censored into "SXRXDER HIXYU" (スXラXダーひXゅう). A sketch for the first Mega Man Legends shows Megaman Volnutt wearing an armor based off Hiryu's appearance. Completing the homage, the art shows that Megaman's left arm weapon is called the "Cypher Arm" (サイファーアーム), he's described as being an "A-Class Digger" (Ａ級ディグアウター) and Data appears imitating the Dipodal Saucer, assuming its position when Hiryu uses the "Ouroboros" Hyper in Marvel vs. Capcom.Capcom. Official Japanese Site for Rockman DASH. Secret Gallery. Gallery strider.jpg|''Marvel vs Capcom : Clash Of Super Heroes'' strider (1).jpg|''Marvel vs Capcom 2 : New Age Of Heroes'' Strider Hiryu.JPG|''Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3'' References Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Striders